Ein neues Imperium
by Malevors
Summary: Es gibt vieles was die Galaxie bedroht. Ein Sith, Drogenhändler, Abtrünnige, Korrupte Beamte, Kopfgeldjäger und nicht zu vergessen Naruto. Lest die Geschichte von Naruto s aufstieg. (Ich bin schlecht in Kurzbeschreibungen. Die Geschichte ist nicht so schlecht)


Mit großer Kraft prallten die Klingen gegeneinander. Ein tödlicher Tanz, wo ein Fehler den Tod bedeuten würde. Es war die letzte Schlacht zwischen Naruto und Madara. Um sie herum kämpften die Shinobis um ihr leben während die Zetsus, ohne scheinbares Ende, auf sie einschlugen. Überall gab es Krater und Flammen. Blut das den Boden rot verfä Kampf zwischen den beiden Parteien war erbittert. Die Kämpfe waren erbittert und wäre es kein Krieg, würde man die Stärke bewundern. Aber jeder Kampf verblasste zum Vergleich des Kampfes von Naruto und dem alten Uchiha. Mehrere Shinobi bewunderten die Eleganz des Kampfes. Sie kämpften scheinbar schon ewig, und keiner zeigte ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Die Zuschauer hätten nie gedacht das Naruto, der unberechenbarste Ninja Nummer 1, solch ein Kraft hätte. Dann änderte sich der Kampf plö duckte sich, wehrte mit dem Katana die feindliche Klinge ab, glitt darunter hindurch und stach mit einem Kunai in Madaras Bauch. Die Wunde war nicht tief , doch sie reichte aus um den Wiederbelebten abzulenken und ihn zu entwaffnen. Der Blonde nahm die gefallene Klinge und hielt nun beide auf den Uchiha. Schließlich sprach er:,, Ergib dich. Du bist besiegt und du hast nicht die Kraft um dich zu befreien. Tu es und du wirst schmerz..."Plötzlich stolperte Naruto zurück, schmerz pulsierte durch seinen Körper. Es fühlte sich an als ob er zerreißen würde. Seine Bein drohten zu versagen. Er atmete schwer. Dann wurde es Schwarz. Alte Erinnerungen kamen wieder als er versuchte herauszufinden was los war.  
_Flashback_  
_,,Naruto, komm her.", sagte eine Stimme. Es war Revan. Mit bedachten Schritten ging Naruto zu seinem Meister:,,Was habt ihr Meiser?" ,,Meine Zeit ist nahe, du bist bereit um den Mantl eines Sith-Lords zu nehmen." ,,Also habe ich, Meister, die Erlaubnis endlich von diesem Ort zu verschwinden?" ,,Nein,"der Sith-Lord schnaubte, ,,du musst erst dein ganzes Potential erreichen bevor du bereit bist, die Gefahren der Galaxie zu überleben." ,,Und wann weiß ich wann ich mein volles Potential erreicht habe?" Revan seufzte, es wäre zeit dem Jungen über sein Schicksal zu erzählen:,, Du wirst es spüren. Bei einem normalen Sith würdest du die dunkle Seite stärker spüren. Doch bei dir... ," seine Stimme verlor sich kurz, ,, Bei dir wird es noch etwas anderes geben. Du wirst große Schmerzen haben. Du wirst nochmal zur Wahl gestellt werden, ob du ein Sith werden willst." Nun war der Junge verwirrt:,,Wie meint ihr das?" Revan übererlegte kurz seine Worte:,, Stell dir vor dein Körper wäre in zwei Hälften die Linke und de rechte. In der Linken ist bei dir die Macht und der rechten das Chakra. Kannst du mir folgen?",der Junge nickte, ,,Nun bei deiner geburt nehmen beide Kräfte jeweils nur …ein Finger ein. Doch mit der Zeit wachsen die beiden Kräfte, immer weiter. Was würde wohl passieren?" Der Junge überlegte kurz:,, Sie würden aufeinander treffen." ,, Richtig. Es würde ein Kampf entstehen beide Seiten würden versuchen die andere zu vernichten..." Naruto schrie laut auf:,, Was!?" Der Sith-lord brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen:,, Ja. Wie bereits erwähnt werden sie versuchen sich zu vernichten. Es wird dir währenddessen extreme schmerzen bereiten. Doch das wird dich nicht töten. E wird die anstrengung sein." Denn wie du weißt schwächt dich, die benutzung dieser beiden Kräfte. Den Körper wird nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr die Kraft haben um dich am Leben zu erhalten. Du wirst sterben." ,,Wie meinst du das?Werde ich also egal wie sterben?",,Nicht unbedingt. Sobald du diese Schmerzen empfindest wirst du die Wahl haben. Du kannst das Chakra oder die Macht unterstützen. Die andere Seite würde verlieren und du würdest überleben." Naruto sah ereichtert aus:,,Was bedeutet das dann für mich?" Revan nickte zum schlauen Gedankengang Narutos: ,,Die Seite die verloren hat ist in deinem Körper ausgelöscht. Du wirst sie nicht mehr benutzen können Dafür wird die Gewinnerseite stärker als vorher sein." Narutos gesicht verwandelte sich zuerst in entsetzen dann nachdenklich:,, Also werdet ihr wollen das ich die Macht wähle?" ,,Ja, ich würde es wollen, doch dies ist deine entscheidung. Ich werde zu der Zeit nicht mehr existieren um dich dazu zu zwingen. Wenn der Zeitpunkt kommt wirst du viele Sachen erlebt haben. Dieser Weg wird deine Wahl prägen."_  
_Flashback Ende_  
Nun war also der Moment gekommen in der er sein Schicksal bestimmen erinnerte sich an all die Zeiten in denen er gejagt wurde  
_Frieden ist eine Lüge._  
An all die Zeiten in der er verärgert wurde und er es herunterschlucken  
_Es gibt nur Leidenschaft._  
An den Ärger der seinen Willen belebte  
_Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich stärke._  
Als er sich wehrte.  
_Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht._  
Als er seine Feinde zerstörte  
_Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg._  
Und sie ihn absofort mieden  
_Durch den Sieg zerbrechen meine Ketten._  
Er würde jedem Wesen zeigen wer er wäre.  
_Die Macht wird mich befreien. _  
Eine dunkle Aura erhob sich um seinen Körper. Seine blaue Augenfarbe änderten sich langsam in ein gelb.  
_Die Macht wird mich befreien._

**Ein Sith war geboren**


End file.
